La bienvenida de Gladstone
by smile.in.love
Summary: John sigue enfadado con Sherlock y al detective no se le ocurre una mejor idea que comprarle un animalito. Y no, no se ha vuelto loco pero, sin John cerca, va camino de ello, y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Continuación del fic 'Cuidado con la cam'.
1. Una nueva compañía

**Este fic es un regalo para Breyito por su cumpleaños.**

**¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**o.o.o**

**La bienvenida de Gladstone. **

– _**Continuación del fic Cuidado con la cam –.**_

**Ch. 1 Una nueva compañía.**

**o.o.o**

_**Sherlock**_

John dormita en el sofá. No es por ningún somnífero en su plato; no esta vez. Cuentas los segundos que quedan para que cierre los ojos hasta dentro de dos horas o un poco más, dependiendo del ruido ambiente. 59, 58, 50, 41..., va más deprisa de lo que creías, 19, 11, 1, _dormido._

Perfecto. Ni planeándolo con antelación hubiera resultado mejor. Bueno, haciéndolo tú, tal vez sí.

Cubres su cuerpo con la manta semicaída, tan cuidadoso como si de ácido sulfúrico se tratara. No puede despertarse hasta que no vuelvas, y que la temperatura de su cuerpo baje de su habitual calidez tampoco es una opción.

Una ducha rápida, el abrigo, los guantes, tu apreciada bufanda. Todo listo. Un último vistazo antes de salir, y lo dejaste durmiendo tras la puerta, al calor del hogar.

Decides caminar hasta una tienda donde días antes habíais acabado siguiendo una pista. Una tienda, cómo decirlo, de animales de compañía. Pero, ¿qué compañía podía dar un pez en una pecera? Y, aunque esto fuera posible _- algo que dudabas fehacientemente -_ , ¿para qué enseñarle nada, si su memoria máxima son tres segundos? Incluso John lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo, así que pensaste en comprarle un felino. Un gato para ser exactos. Por supuesto, un tigre o una pantera hubiera sido un regalo mucho más interesante, pero algo en tu cabeza _- llámalo miniJohn -_ te decía que un gato le gustaría más.

Aun teniendo cierta alergia a los mismos de pequeño, está claro que con el paso de los años menguó hasta desaparecer, dado el parecido de John con dicho felino y la ausencia de síntomas al compartir el espacio.

Y, ¿cómo es que tu mente llegó a tal inferencia? Fue tan sencillo como hacer un té pero, aun así, merece la pena ser compartido.

John es un hombre sereno, de carácter pacífico y temperamento controlable. No obstante, y esto es algo que no todo el mundo conoce, es el otro temperamento que esconde y que no duda en liberar cuando se enfada. Sólo maldice al aire, nada preocupante, e incluso atractivo para ti _- sobre gustos no se escribió nada -._ Todo ello unido al leve ronroneo que realiza inconscientemente mientras duerme lo convierte en un pequeño gato dorado pero, si alguien pregunta, lo negarás.

Vuelves a pensar en la tienda y en que ya se podía haber fijado en una más cercana a casa cuando levantas la vista y la encuentras; _cerrada._ Cerrado por investigación policial dice un papel en la persiana metálica.

Habías olvidado que la investigación todavía seguía abierta. ¡Cómo se puede ser tan lento! Bramaste y te encaminabas a casa cuando una caja a tu izquierda comenzó a sollozar. Ridículo, las cajas no sollozan. De hecho, no deberían emitir ningún sonido, puesto que el cartón es un ser inanimado.

Te acercaste curioso. La caja se movió ligeramente hasta volcar y, para tu sorpresa, una bola de pelo marrón comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la tuya. Instintivamente la cogiste con cuidado antes de que fuera más lejos. Al tenerla en tu regazo te diste cuenta de que se trataba de algo tan simple como la explicación de porqué John es un gato: un cachorro, un pequeño bóxer color canela.

Te resultó no menos que curiosa la secuencia de acontecimientos de un día, habías creído, no aburrido pero sí un poco tenso por el tema 'cam'.

Caminaste triunfal a casa con el regalo perfecto para John y las licencias extra que éste te concedería. Pero no sería una verdadera sorpresa si se lo dieras en las manos como una caja de bombones; ¿dónde quedaría la diversión? Pero, ¿qué hacer con el futuro regalo _sin nombre_ hasta entonces? Lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza: dejarlo en la bañera. Un sitio fresco pero no frío, una habitación que tiene unas horas de acceso establecidas por la rutina; el lugar perfecto.

Comprobaste que no estuviera mojada y lo tumbaste con suavidad. Al pasar la mano por el hocico, el pequeño animal sacó la lengua y te lamió la palma. Sin duda tenía hambre pero, ¿qué darle de comer siendo tan pequeño? ¿Qué tomarías tú si fueras un cachorro proveniente de la calle en un nuevo hogar? Tan obvio como siempre, ¿qué más podría ser sino leche?

Entornaste la puerta y fuiste directo a la cocina a calentar algo de leche al microondas. Una cosa es que los animales de compañía no fueran fruto de tu devoción y otra muy distinta era no atenderlos adecuadamente.

Al sonido del microondas se unió la voz de John.

- Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No se te ocurra calentar nada que no sea comestible o estarás limpiando tú solo la cocina por un mes! - alzó la voz desde el sofá, así que no podías verle. Daba igual, no ibas a contestar; demasiado ocupado para ello.

Volviste al baño un poco más lento para no derramar el cuenco. El cachorro seguía dentro de la bañera, le era imposible salir con su tamaño. Colocaste el cuenco con leche a su lado y le animaste a beber. Estupendo, todo marchaba como lo habías planeado, más o menos: un gato, un perro; detalles.

El ocaso llegó y todavía no habías cruzado palabra con John. ¿Te preocupaba? Un poco, sinceramente. Tu cuerpo se había acostumbrado a unas caricias que ahora se te privaban, y la abstinencia era insoportable.

No viste intención de levantarse por parte de tu compañero y pensaste que no lo haría mientras estuvieras por ahí, por lo que optaste por hacer lo que mejor se te daba, bueno, lo segundo después de hacer rabiar a John; ahogar tus penas entre sonoros pasos camino a ninguna parte. Y saliste tal cual. No necesitabas el calor de un abrigo, necesitabas el suyo.

**o.o.o**

**¿Cómo van? ¿Les gusta? Pues no se vayan, que ahora viene la segunda parte.**

**¿Rev?**


	2. De sorpresas y aciertos

**La bienvenida de Gladstone.**

**Ch. 2 De sorpresas y aciertos.**

_**John**_

Escuchaste la puerta cerrarse y abriste los ojos sin dificultad. Llevabas despierto desde la mañana, pero no querías verle. Seguías enfadado. Y, ¿cómo no estarlo? Un compañero del ejército, un buen amigo, para ser justos, os había visto haciendo _eso_. Te ruborizas con sólo pensarlo.

Aunque quizá fuiste demasiado duro con el detective. Al fin y al cabo, él no te obligó, eras libre de negarte y, aun así, tomaste las riendas de la situación y seguiste adelante.

Un sentimiento no nuevo se unió a la pena que te asolaba: la culpa. Había sido culpa tuya, al menos en parte, y Sherlock la había cargado entera sin réplica. Sin reproches. Él, a quien todo el mundo calificaba de psicópata y que un día haría que Londres volara por los aires. Él, era el ser más humano que habías conocido en todos tus años de existencia.

Optaste por tomar una ducha hasta que tu pareja _- costaba acostumbrarse a llamarlo así, después de todo -_ volviera de donde fuera que estuviera.

La puerta del baño no estaba cerrada del todo, pero no le diste importancia. La empujaste, encendiendo la luz nada más entrar, y algo se escuchó desde la bañera. Caminaste silencioso hasta la cortina que la envolvía y tiraste de ella sin reparos. Tu asombro era digno de enmarque. Delante de tus ojos un pequeño animalito peludo intentaba, en vano, ponerse de pie. Nada podía ser más tierno en ese momento.

Alargaste los brazos y lo cogiste con cuidado, colocándolo en tu pecho para darle calor.

- ¿Quién te dejó aquí? - le preguntaste apartándole el pelo de los ojos, obteniendo la respuesta sin hacerte falta pensar más. Te dirigiste de nuevo al sofá. El día había sido extraño, no habías comido nada y, sin fuerzas, decidiste cerrar los ojos y esperar que las horas pasaran. Volviste a despertar cuando ya amanecía, justo cuando tu compañero de vida entraba por la puerta. Te incorporaste para poder verle y ahí estaba, tan atractivo como siempre, con esos enormes ojos grisáceos pidiendo algo que no acertabas a descifrar.

- Puedo explicarlo - pronunció con voz queda al ver al pequeño huésped entre tus brazos.

Perdiste el contacto visual por un momento al colocar al cachorro en un mullido cojín en el suelo. Ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente, siguió durmiendo.

Te levantaste y volviste a encontrar sus ojos. Esa mirada te atraía grácil e inexplicable. Al llegar a él besaste sus labios, sus fríos labios, y tocaste su cara, su helada cara. Sentiste la necesidad de hacerlo entrar en calor, acariciando su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, hasta que fuiste correspondido. Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se caldeó entre los dos, pero en el buen sentido. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, y el toque bajo la ropa más seductor y excitante. Ese amor correspondido, tan cerca de ti tanto tiempo. Era hora de recuperar el tiempo mal invertido.

Antes de poder seguir adelante Sherlock se separó de tus labios, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de ellos. Tus ojos preguntaban lo que tu garganta no se atrevía, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa. Cómo la echabas de menos. Y copiaste su gesto.

- Creo que el nombre más acertado sería Gladstone - dijo sin más, esperando tu respuesta, que no llegaba. Cuando caíste en la cuenta de que se refería al nombre del cachorro agitaste la cabeza y volviste a sonreír. Acortaste la poca distancia que quedaba hasta su boca, pero te quedaste a las puertas.

- Como gustes - y tus palabras hicieron vibrar sus labios y encender su piel, más cálida ahora, pero igual de tentadora. No pudiste resistirlo, ¿cómo hacerlo?, y le besaste de nuevo. ¿O fue él? Eso no importa, sólo sus manos en tu pecho.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí este fic. Deseo que les haya gustado, de verdad.**

**Tranquilos, no derriben mi puerta, que es nueva. Haré otro fic, la continuación de éste, donde…, sí, exacto, lo adivinaron, habrá lemmon. De hecho, será lemmon casi al completo con algún toque de humor marca de la casa.**

**¡Breyito, espero que te haya gustado! ¡No te mando un gran abrazo, te mando infinitos, así los distribuyes como gustes :D!**


End file.
